Daddy Hades 2
by DrPepperIsAmazing
Summary: This is the story of Cathrine Teresa Grace. She is on the run b/c of her abusive step dad. She is only 2 when she runs away. Hades finds her.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Hades **

**I got the first chapter from ncalkins idea but the rest(2-17) is my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own perci, Percy, Thalia, nico or the gods. I do own Catharine Teresa because I made her up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 meeting Hades**

**(Perci's pov)**

**I was running. I was hoping they weren't coming. Oh. Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Catharine Teresa Grace; alias Perci Jackson. Girl. My childhood was horrible. I'm 3 by the way. One night my own mother and her boyfriend did something bad. *flashback* ****"**_**Come on. Get here you brat " He slapped me and whipped me with a belt. 'ow! Mommy please! Help!" I screamed. She just stood there looking glassy eyed. I was only 2 by then. "now, get out before I hit you again!" **_*******Flashback over* As I was running I saw a man. With black shadows around him. He was dressed in all black. His hair was short. Like all men have there hair short. I cringed in fear as I thought it was my step dad coming for more. But is was…**

**Who was it? Sorry for short chapter. Next one will be long! I update soon!**

**-goddess of awesomeness **


	2. I get a new home

**Daddy Hades **

**I got the first chapter from ncalkins idea but the rest(2-17) is my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own perci, Percy, Thalia, nico or the gods. I do own Catharine Teresa because I made her up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 (perci's Pov)

After the man stepped out of the shadows, I cringed in fear. I opened an eye and realized it was a dude who was dressed in black from the head down. He even had black eyes. "What's a little one like you doing out here?" I was silent. "All cold and bloody too!" I started crying. "Here's what I'll do. I'll give you 3 options. 1) go back to where you came from, 2) come with me or 3) go to an orphanage.

Hades Pov

i secretly wanted her to come with me. She was very cute. "Can i come with you Mr..." "hades" "oh. okay." Then we went to the Underworld. I though Persephone wouldn't like her but Per is like a mom to her. Then she found The Fields of punishment. "oohs. Daddy can i go in there?" "sure angel, but not without me or Per with you, Okay?" "okay" I got a letter. "Tommorrow is the Winter solstice and bring Per and the other girl." it said. I heard a scream. 'Daddy! " I was worried. "what!" "i just love this room."

Perci's Pov

I am so goth. But i really miss Thalia. I hope she got out. Or she has/had a nice home. I was bored. "Daddy!" "Am I coming to the thing with you?" "yes" "This will be so fun!" "You're not scared are you?" "No." "Nothing?Thats good" "sometimes nothing is the scariest thing of all" i said very quieetly. "did you say something?" "No." "Then time for bed. You must be tired. Good night, my angel." with that he closed the door. Tomorrow will be a long day... Then with that i fell asleep.

-drpepperisyummiful **  
**

.

Like it? Hate it? Click the big blue button labeled review and all your dreams will come true!(Probably not just review anyways. You know you want to…)


	3. Meeting the gods

****

****

Daddy Hades

I got the first chapter from ncalkins idea but the rest(2-17) is my idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own perci, Percy, Thalia, nico or the gods. I do own Catharine Teresa because I made her up. Enjoy!

Daddy Hades

I got the first chapter from ncalkins idea but the rest(2-17) is my idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own perci, Percy, Thalia, nico or the gods. I do own Catharine Teresa because I made her up. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

I meet the gods

(Perci's Pov)

"Perci time to wake up." I heard. I opened my eyes. "Where are we going daddy?" I asked. "A place." "Fine." "Take a shower." "Okay" I took a shower. It felt really warm. I shut off the water and called "Daddy! I'm done!" "Per!" I heard him call. "Yes?" "Help her pick an outfit out." "Okay!" He left and she picked an orange dress, orange hat and orange flip-flops. Orange is my favorite color. Besides black. Then she put on orange eye shadow and black eyeliner onme. "Ready?" "Yeah!" She teleported us to Olympus. "Meeting to order!" Boomed a dude who had eyes like mine. "No need to be so formal dude" I said when it was quiet and looked him straight in the eye. He looked at me and I swear I saw sadness in his eyes. But "Excuse me, young lady don't tell me what to do." "Whatever." I smiled at the dude on his right. He would always visit me when Gabe was gone or preoccupied and Sally was gone. "Poseidon!" I yelled. He smiled and went to human height and hugged me. "Is this your daughter?" said Apollo. "No." "Oh. I just wondered why she knew you so well." "When _Gabe_ was busy/preoccupied and _Sally _was at work he'd slip in, more like teleport, in my room after Gabe hit me, and would act like I thought a father would. He was the only person who cared about me. _Sally _and _Gabe_ weren't even my real mom and dad. I never knew my dad and my mom left me on the side of the road. _Gabe_ did some really unexplainable things when he was drunk.(A/N you know what I mean. If you don't, WOW. Carry on) I never wanted this. But Poseidon keep me going. He always helped. On day he told me all about him and I told him all about me. We know everything about each other. Everything." I said. "Don't even think about giving looks of pity and sorrow. _DO not_" They stopped. "Meeting adjourned" I rolled my eyes. Later, we had a party. It was my 3rd birthday and somehow Poseidon and Daddy convinced Zeus to throw a party for me. I got a XXS nickel back tee-shirt, orange lettering and base is black, a make up kit from Aphrodite, bows and arrows from Artemis, I pod touch from Apollo, a seashell so I can breathe under water for as long as I want from Poseidon, a pouch that can bring any weapon want without it weighing a lot from Ares, Demeter gave me all the powers she has,(she still has hers) Hephaestus and Dionysus weren't invited and a lot more. Then I had to go to Camp Half-blood. Oh forgot to mention, I have ADHD and dyslexia. I can see through the mist better than the gods can. _Oh the joy _I think sarcastically. To camp half-blood! I am suddenly there. "What the-" Then the furies join me. _Now_ I get it. My daddy sent me here. "Hi Chiron!" "Hey! How's my favorite girl?" Then a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes come. "Who's she?" "Perci Jackson" I say still using my alias(A/N: fake name) to her. Chiron looks at me weird and give him a glare. He drops it. "I'm Annabeth Chase d-" "Daughter of Athena and 12 years old." "how do you know?" I shrugged "Lucky guess?" "Mmhm" she says. "Well I hope we are friends." I say. "As long as you aren't Poseidon's or Ares' daughter we will be fine. "Lets go Chiron" I say. And with that we left. We headed to Zeus' cabin. This has been a long day. I just want to go in and sleep. Of course that's not what happened. Instead I found a girl who looked exactly like me. I mean difference was she had short hair and mine was a long side ponytail. Not to long though. It was also black. I gasped. I knew who this was. I let out of a happy scream. This will change everything. She looked at me and we screamed and hugged each other. Who was it you ask? It was….

****

HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Who was it? That's for me to know and you to find out. See you in next chapter! P.S. sorry this is underlined the stupid docment loader underlines every thing i copy and paste

****

-drpepperisyummiful


End file.
